


Save Me

by seulouvre



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seulouvre/pseuds/seulouvre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan couldn't be saved. Not even when Jongup tried so hard for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> A Drabble of "Save Me" from B.A.P First Sensibility. 
> 
> This idea popped up suddenly when I got the fever. I think fever did me good thing ^^v. Anyway, Thanks for brokenshoes for your help (checking my grammar) :)) I wish you go very well with your daejae fiction. Kekekee
> 
> Last.... Hope you like it ^^

"I dont like sweet things." Himchan said unemotionally.

The boy in front of him, fisted his hand. His body trembled, he was trying soo hard to keep his emotion inside him not to explode. There's no way he was being rejected again. "But Daehyun hyung said you love chocolate cookies," he insisted.

Himchan shrugged, "I used to love it."

Jongup frowned. From now, he already knew where they conversation lead on. Himchan probably would talk about his previous trauma.

Jongup tried to hold back his tears. He had no chance to win his heart. No where Himchan was  still madly in love with Junhong.

"Just leave, Jongup. You deserve someone better," the older guy said coldly.

Jongup cant take it anymore, "But I love you hyung!!! I love you unconditionaly. I promise I wont dumped you like he did!"

"No," Himchan cut him, "you just confused of your feeling. You saw me when Junhong dumped me. And then you pitied me. And those feeling u misunderstood as love."

Jongup couldn't believe what he heard. He believed in himself that the feeling he had toward the man was love. He didn’t doubt it.

Jongup wasnt going to give up, "But-"

"LEAVE!!!" Himchan was obviously screamed at him. Eyes full of rage and hatred burned at Jongup.

A tears fall down from his slanty eyes. Breath uneven. This time, Himchan was no longer the person he knew. He changed. Love and trauma changed him to a completely different person.

Himchan now was someone full of hatred, rage, and distrust.

No longer had the argument, Jongup turned his heels leaving the man alone in the coffee shop. Deep in his heart he wished he could save himchan from the darkness trapping him. And he wished that the day would come someday.

After being alone, Himchan reached the box Jongup gave to him. He opened it and saw the cookies. Slowly, he take one and had a little bite. Soon, he could feel a salt liquid pouring down his cheek, "You dont have to save me, Jongup. It's already too late."

 

**FIN**


End file.
